


Television

by bouquets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: Sonic not-so-secretly loves reality television. Amy’s perfectly happy to just be along for the ride.





	Television

**Author's Note:**

> I always write these two discovering they like each other, so here’s some domestic fluff instead!

“She likes the chiffon?” Sonic scoffed. He and Amy had been watching TV for an embarrassingly long time.

“The narrator sounds like you,” Amy commented absentmindedly. She had been sleepy from the beginning, but wasn’t about to give up time with Sonic.

She had managed to end up sprawled out on top of him, though it originally started with simply leaning her head on his shoulder. Then again, they were about halfway through the fourth episode and she hadn’t moved since.

“You think so?” Sonic, up for the challenge, mustered his best narrator voice. In a deeper voice than usual, he tried to copy the commentary. “The bride considers the sweetheart neckline, hoping to bring a _wow-factor_ to the table.”

He grinned as Amy giggled, pleased that he did a decent job. “How’s that?”

“You have no idea what you’re saying, huh?” asked Amy.

“Of course not,” he retorted. “I’ve heard more dress terms in the last three hours than I’ve ever heard in my life combined.”

_“Are you saying yes to the dress?”_

_“Of course! Yes! It’s perfect!”_ the bride on-screen cheered.

“Told you it was gonna be that one,” Sonic quipped.

Amy only chuckled, nuzzling her cheek further into his chest.

“What’d you think?” Sonic tried to change the subject as his heart beat a little faster. He hadn’t noticed that Amy was getting _cozy_ until it was too late. Her satisfied expression said it all.

“I don’t really get this whole _the_ dress thing,” she admitted, refusing to move from her newfound warmth.

“It’s not like I wear clothes,” Sonic said. “But I gotta admit it’s addicting seeing all these people so happy about this fancy thing they’re gonna wear once.”

“You’re such a sucker for everything reality TV, Sonic.”

“ _Watching_ reality TV,” he clarified. “Yeah.”

“Suuuuure,” Amy cooed. “Like you wouldn’t jump at the chance to do one of those obstacle course shows.”

“That’s totally different,” he huffed. “Would you be on this show if you were asked?” Sonic countered, somewhat flustered she was giving him a hard time.

“That’s kind of a silly question. I’m not getting married anytime soon,” Amy reasoned.

“What, we’re calling off the wedding?” he teased.

“Yeah.” Amy rolled her eyes. “I know how excited you were to be the maid of honor. Sorry about that.”

“Wait, I’m not your groom?” Sonic asked, genuinely surprised.

“Are you proposing?”

“Pfft, no,” he shot back, feeling the heat creep up to his ears. He was always floored by how Amy held no hesitations when it came to flirting with him.

“Then don’t worry about it.” She reached up a hand to scratch behind his ear patronizingly before curling up against him again.

Sonic wasn’t used to the nonchalance. Usually Amy would have jumped at the chance to suggest they tie the knot.

“If anything, Rogue would probably be better,” Amy continued. “She’d distract everyone for a bit, then steal a bajillion dollar designer dress.”

It was Sonic’s turn to chuckle. “She’d have to get Knuckles to propose first.”

They both made a face before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

“I can feel my brain cells melting,” Amy whined. She had since checked out mentally, more satisfied with cuddling while Sonic was distracted.

“Why are you still watching then?”

“Sonic, you’re in my house.”

“…Oh yeah.” He blinked. What time was it even? He could see the moon outside the window in an almost pitch black sky. “Can I sleep over?”

“I thought that’s what was already happening,” Amy yawned. “I’m gonna sleep here, if you’re cool with that.”

Sonic felt a bit flighty, and he took notice of his heart again. Still, leaving now would just be in bad form. He was anxious she was so _close_.

Amy gave him a weird look. “That means you can take the bed,” she insisted. “You know I don’t have a guest room, and I feel bad every time you sleep on the couch.”

“I’ll just stay with you.”

Sonic reached for the remote, shutting off the never-ending banter. In the darkness, he felt the sting of tired eyes; drowsiness hit him like a truck once the distraction was taken away. Gowns and bridesmaids could wait. Lying in the quiet darkness was comfortable, both satisfied with drifting to sleep next to each other. That is, until an awkward question began to creep into Sonic’s mind.

“...Would I really be your maid of honor?”

“ _Seriously_ , Sonic?”

“I’m kinda touched,” he said defensively. “Though I’m pretty sure you’re set on marrying me,” he added, throwing in a wink. Amy simply smiled, too tired to say anything cheeky back.

“You already know I love you.”

He grinned, looking away so she wouldn’t see. “Yeah, I know.” He reached around her waist to pull her closer. “G’night Ames.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Battle of the Bands, but it ended up being way off track. I ended up making edits to make it its own story instead of deleting the whole thing. Modern SonAmy deserves love too!


End file.
